Doctor Who: Prisoners of Time
Prisoners of Time is a Doctor Who video game. It is also a crossover of Doctor Who, Nostalgia Critic, The Angry Video Game Nerd, The New 20 and Nicktoon shows. Plot A old Adam Micthell kidnaps the Doctors, their compains and severl heroes and sent them to a dark planet. Can the heroes escape the plaent and save the Earth. Cast The Doctors *Matt Smith as 11th Doctor *David Tennant as 10th Doctor *Christopher Eccleston as 9th Doctor *Paul McGann as 8th Doctor *Sylvester McCoy as 7th Doctor *Colin Baker as 6th Doctor *Peter Davison as 5th Doctor *Tom Baker as 4th Doctor *Doug Walker as 3rd Doctor, Nostalgia Critic, Ask That Guy with the Glasses, Chester A. Bum, Zod *Reece Shearsmith as 2nd Doctor *David Bradley as 1st Doctor *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic The Hedgehog *James Rolfe as The Angry Video Game Nerd *Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner, Bubbles, Poof *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants Complains *Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks *Lindsay Ellis as Nostalgia Chick *Lewis Lovhaug as Linkara *Noah Antwiler as The Spoony One, Dr. Insano *Brad Jones as The Cinema Snob *Todd Nathanson as Todd in the Shadows *Joe Vargas as Angry Joe *Mathew Buck as Film Brain *Phelan Porteous as Phelous *Allison Pregler as Obscurus Lupa *Hope Chapman as JesuOtaku *Bennett White as Bennett the Sage *Luke Mochrie as himself *Paul Schuler as Paw *Kaylyn Dicksion as MarzGurl *Julien Diaz as Sad Panda *Chad Rocco as C.R. *Brian Heinz as The Last Angry Geek *Kyle Kallgren as Oancitizen *Leo Thompson as That Sci-fi Guy *Nash Bozard as Nash *Jerrica Benton as Diamanda Hagan *Daran Norris as Cosmo, Mr. Turner *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda, Mrs. Turner *Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose *Kate Higgins as Miles 'Tails' Prower *Isaac232 as Media Hunter *Brandon Nichols as Hardcore Kid *Chris Lee Moore as Rowdy Reviewer *Ellie Stone as the Cartoon Hero, Mr. British Guy *Doug Hancox as Test Zero *Kyle Justin as himself *Jenna Coleman as Clara Oswald *Freema Agyeman as Martha Jones *John Barrowman as Jack Harkness *Bille Piper as Rose Tyler *Sophie Aldred as Ace *Nicola Bryant as Peri *Sarah Sutton as Nyssa *Lalla Ward as Romana *John Lesson as K9 *Miley Cyrus as Sarah Jane Smith *Jennifer Stone as Susan Foreman *Richard Horvitz as the voice of K-9 *Jason Marsden as Chester McBadBat *Gary LeRoi Gray as A.J. Mechawegger *Dee Bradley Baker as Elmer, Sanjay Villains *Mark Hamil as Adam Mitchell *Grey DeLisle as Vicky *Nicholas Briggs as the Voice of the Daleks/Cybermen *Mr. Lawrence as Plankton *Mike Pollock as Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik Trivia The First, Second and Third Doctors original actors are dead, so the crew have different actors to play the roles. This shows that the Big Finish audio plays are canon with the universe. This takes place between The Day of the Doctor and the Time of the Doctor. The version of K9 used for the special was from K9 (TV series) Red Ribbon month is mentioned. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Video Games Category:The New 20